


What Kind Of Sweets Do You Like?

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Bofur, Boffins - Freeform, Bofur is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent
Summary: I just learned as of yesterday, this week is "Boffins Week." I really wanted to contribute. This is a last minute mini comic. I was working on my comic for the Bagginshield Summer Adventure, however the idea of Bilbo and Bofur comic appealed to the sap in me.The prompt for Monday the 26th was "Sweet Tooth," so I did a little comic where Bofur is asking Bilbo what his favourite sweets are :- )I apologize for the inconsistency of the character drawings. I have never drawn Bofur before, and Bilbo only a handful of times. Not to mention I only recently started putting pencil to paper after nearly 10 years of not touching any art supplies whatsoever, sans little goofy stuff I have made with my young daughter. I realize I am rusty and please keep in mind, everything I do is by traditional means. I have no training in digital art. I don't even have a scanner at home! So if a drawing looks wonky, just keep in mind I am essentially relearning how to draw, and everything I do is non-digital.Oh, and a special "Thank You" to alloftheboffins on Tumblr for prompting this! :- )





	What Kind Of Sweets Do You Like?




End file.
